Hentai Partner
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Karena suatu fenomena aneh mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan menjadi partner berkedok pacar. Seiring waktu berlalu pencarian solusi pun sia-sia. Bagaimana kalau terus seperti ini selamanya?/"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks, hentai!"/"Kalau bicara jangan seenaknya! Kau juga he-hentai!"/RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa kau pegang ini sebentar?" pinta Hinata, memberikan Sakura sebuah kepingan begambar _ying_ dan _yang_.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura, karena dirasanya kepingan itu lumayan berat.

"Hanya peninggalan keluarga." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata tampak sibuk merapihkan kuil keluarganya.

"_Ying _dan _yang_. Eh, Hinata-_chan_, apa kepingan ini punya sejarah?" Sakura mulai merasa dirinya kepo karena terus bertanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku belum diberi tahu." kata Hinata, ia meminta kembali kepingan itu dan menaruhnya rapih di tempatnya semula yang baru saja dibersihkan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan getaran di sakunya. Ponselnya bergetar dan ada pesan masuk dari _Kaa-san_nya. Sakura melirik Hinata yang sedang sibuk merasa tidak enak hati.

"Hinata-_chan_, _gomen_. Aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Sakura, ia menunjukkan isi pesan dari _Kaa-san_nya kalau ada paket bahan makanan yang sedang menunggunya di rumah dari desa.

"Ya, _Iterasshai_." kata Hinata. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"_Itekimasu_." jawab Sakura, berjalan cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di jalan, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ia akan demam, karena tubuhnya mulai merasa menggigil.

Untunglah, rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah minimalis yang ia tempati sendiri. Jadi Sakura bisa cepat-cepat minum obat ketika sampai di rumahnya. Tapi, kok bisa ya badannya bereaksi seperti ini?

"_Sumimasen_." Sakura menoleh ketika ia hendak nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seorang pria berseragam putih dengan lambang merpati di dada krinya menghampiri Sakura, dan pria lainnya mengangkat dua buah kardus mendekati Sakura.

"Bisa minta tanda terima?" pinta pria itu menyodorkan kertas yang harus Sakura tandatangani.

Sakura mengambilnya dan menandatangani kertas itu. Setelahnya kedua pria itu pergi dengan mobil posnya. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa menggigil tubuhnya dan membawa masuk kedua kardus yang kata Kaa-sannya berisi bahan makanan. Tak lupa, Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum membiarkan dua kardus itu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sofa ruang tamu.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin menggigil, cepat-cepat ia ambil obat demam dan meminumnya. Setelahnya, Sakura segera ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Hentai Partner by Akasuna Sakurai  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Warning: OOC Typo DLDR  
Sumarry: Karena suatu fenomena aneh mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan menjadi partner berkedok pacar. Seiring waktu berlalu pencarian solusi pun sia-sia. Bagaimana kalau terus seperti ini selamanya?/"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks, hentai!"/"Kalau bicara jangan seenaknya! Kau juga he-hentai!"/RnR**

-Chapter 1- 

****  
Sakura menggeliat nyaman merasakan empuknya alas tidurnya kini. Matanya masih terpejam erat, namun tubuhnya terasa tidak tenang. Akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

Sakura terduduk, berusaha membersihkan kotoran di matanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang kamarnya.

"_Kyaaa_!" jerit Sakura begitu melihat dirinya sedang menatapnya tajam.

Tunggu? Sakura menatap tajam Sakura? Apa ini lelucon baru?

"Jangan pernah menjerit seperti itu lagi, bodoh!" ucap Sakura yang Sakura lihat sedang duduk di lantai.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mengucek matanya dan kembali menatap sosok Sakura itu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal konyol dengan tubuhku?" ucap sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk di lantai, tangan mungilnya menunjuk cermin di dekat almari.

Sakura tersentak dan baru menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Perlahan Sakura mulai menelisik dirinya sendiri dan berlari ke cermin yang dimaksud. Sontak wajahnya memanas melihat apa yang dia lihat di cermin.

"Jangan bertingkah memalukan dengan tubuhku, _baka_!" Sakura menoleh menatap tubuhnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"_Gomen gomen_, kau tampan juga ya. Tapi sepertinya aku belum mengenalmu." Sakura menatap tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar, membuat seseorang di dalam tubuhnya memicingkan mata.

"Uchiha Sasuke." kata sosok di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku_." ucapnya riang.

Sasuke menjadi geram karena merasa tubuhnya telah dipermainkan oleh perempuan yang tubuhnya sedang ia pakai. Bahkan perempuan bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tidak kaget begitu tahu jiwanya tertukar dengannya. _Orang seperti apa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya?_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Ternyata kalau aku sedang berfikir imut juga ya?" kata Sakura menyentak Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ck, tidakkah kau berfikir kenapa jiwa kita bisa tertukar _baka_?!" kata Sasuke di tubuh Sakura. Namun yang Sasuke lihat hanya tubuhnya yang sedang tersenyum memandanginya. "Kenapa diam?"

"Boleh tidak, aku menjadi laki-laki saja." kata Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" sinis Sasuke menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang malah menggaruk pipi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat memimpikan menjadi laki-laki." ungkap Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mendelik pada tubuhnya yang dihuni Sakura. "Dan aku **'tidak'** memimpikan untuk bisa menjadi perempuan."

Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sakura kira Sasuke pernah merasa ingin sekali menjadi perempuan makanya tubuh mereka bertukar. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam tubuh Sasuke menggeleng.

Tubuh Sakura menyeringai, Sakura yang melihatnya heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini?" sinis Sasuke sambil meremas-remas dada Sakura yang lumayan besar meskipun tidak besar.

Sakura melotot tidak terima. "Jangan cabuli tubuhku!" bentak Sakura, menyentak tangannya dan memegang dadanya, mengelusnya pelan.

Sasuke merasa mendapat sensasi aneh, tubuh bawahnya terasa agak lembab. Sasuke tersentak dan malah berusaha menghalau tangannya yang sedang mengelus tubuh Sakura yang ia tempati.

"Ka-kau mau membuatku terangsang huh?!" bentak Sasuke, melindungi dada menonjol milik Sakura.

Sakura melongo. "Ti-tidak baka!" balas Sakura, pipinya malah jadi memanas membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau begitu jangan sentuh tubuh yang sedang kupakai ini dengan tanganku." ucap Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya.

"Rasanya tubuh ini sempat terangsang tadi." cicitnya malu.

Sakura _blushing _mendengar cicitan Sasuke. "K-kok bisa, itu kan tubuhku!" ucap Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke merasa semakin sebal pada Sakura. Ia dekatkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke langsung menyentuh sesuatu di balik celana tidur yang ia kenakan dengan ujung jari Sakura. Menekan dan memutar-mutar jemarinya di satu titik sampai Sasuke melihat sendiri bahwa sesuatu di dalam sana mulai berdiri.

"Kau terangsang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi..." Sakura mulai merasa malu dan sesak.

"Ya, sampai cara mengembalikan tubuh kita masing-masing kita harus membiasakan diri dengan tubuh masing-masing." kata Sasuke menjelaskan, tapi Sakura malah diam saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, merasa heran dan Sakura segera menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tubuh Sasuke, tapi mulai hari ini mereka harus menganggap tubuh yang mereka tempati adalah tubuh mereka.

"Ja-jadi, bisakah ka-kau beritahu aku... me-membuatnya tidak sesak la-lagi?" ucap Sakura susah payah. Sakura tampak enggan menyentuh sesuatu di bawahnya. Sasuke dalam tubuh Sakura tertawa. Rasanya ia sudah lama tidak tertawa, tapi di tubuh mungil Sakura, tertawa terasa sangat mudah dan melegakan.

"Ja-jangan tertawa ba-baka!" bentak Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" tawar Sasuke.

"Gila! Gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" bentakan Sakura makin menjadi. Tapi segera berhenti begitu melihat tubuhnya yang dihuni Sasuke memandangi organ intimnya yang sedang berdiri.

"Ukh, baiklah..." dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_****

AN: Hola, holala xD/ Siapa yang punya impian jadi cowok?! XD wkwk

FF ini kupersembahin buat temen-temen yang memang suka ratem x3 juga gomen kalo masih amatiran x3 ch 2 mungkin bakal apdet bulan depan x3 coz masih ragu sama kata2nya x3

…

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" tawar Sasuke.

"Gila! Gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" bentakan Sakura makin menjadi. Tapi segera berhenti begitu melihat tubuhnya yang dihuni Sasuke memandangi organ intimnya yang sepertinya sudah berdiri.

"Ukh, baiklah..." dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Sakura.

. 

**Hentai Partner by Akasuna Sakurai  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Warning: OOC, Typo, or DLDR  
Sumarry: Karena suatu fenomena aneh mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan menjadi partner berkedok pacar. Seiring waktu berlalu pencarian solusi pun sia-sia. Bagaimana kalau terus seperti ini selamanya?/"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks, hentai!"/"Kalau bicara jangan seenaknya! Kau juga he-hentai!"/RnR**

.o.O.o.

Chapter 2

.o.O.o. 

"Kyaaaaa! Cabul! Dasar cabul!" teriak Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah membuka kaosnya begitu memasuki kamar mandi. Sekarang sudah terlihat jelas tubuh putih Sakura hanya terbalut bra berwarna biru muda berenda. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih menutup-nutupi matanya merasa sangat malu.

"Seleramu bagus juga ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi lengan juga dadanya yang terbalut bra biru muda berenda yang menampilkan kesan segar dan natural. Sasuke tampak menggaruk dagunya dua kali, dan segera melepas celananya. Sasuke tampak menikmatinya, sementara Sakura dalam tubuh Sasuke semakin heboh atas kelakuan Sasuke.

"Huwaaa! Berhenti! Itu tubuhku! Kau laki-laki tidak boleh lihat!" jerit Sakura, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna senada branya. "Sakura." panggil Sasuke. "Buka matamu." perintahnya.

Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati Sasuke berkacak pinggang dengan pose yang bagi Sakura tampak sexy.

_'glek' _

Sampai-sampai ia susah menelan air liurnya. Bayang-bayang negatif pun malah kembali meracuni otaknya. Sakura merasa ingin sekali menyerang tubuhnya sendiri yang kini dihuni Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk lebih ke pojok di kamar mandi besar miliknya.

"Dengarkan aku. Mulai hari ini kita akan saling belajar. Aku akan mengajari segala kegiatan biasaku supaya kau tidak mengacaunya. Dan kau juga harus mengajariku kegiatanmu, mengerti?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan yang hanya dianggukkan Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di rumahmu." lanjutnya. Sakura segera menyela, "Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Disini aku tinggal bersama kakakku." jawab Sasuke, Sakura kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Kita izin di sekolah kita masing-masing selama satu minggu untuk persiapan. Status kita mulai hari ini adalah Partner."

"Satu minggu? Partner?" tanya Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau tiga hari saja, dan pacar saja? Lebih terlihat wajar." usul Sakura.

"Terserahlah." jawab Sasuke seperti tidak mau tahu.

"Baiklah." setuju Sakura.

Keadaan kembali hening hingga Sasuke kembali teringat tujuannya mengajak Sakura mendi bersama.

"Kau lupa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat aneh karena ditempati Sakura. Wajahnya yang _cool _berubah jadi aneh, setidaknya itu pendapat Sasuke pribadi.

Kali ini Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya dan fokus pada mengajarkan Sakura tentang berbagai hal mengenai laki-laki. Sasuke menyentil sesuatu di balik celana Sakura yang segera membuat Sakura menggerang dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah samar-samar.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuatnya tidak sesak dan tidak terbangun seperti ini lagi." ucap Sasuke.

"Pertama, bisakah kau lepas baju dan celanamu?" dengan malu-malu Sakura mengangguk dan membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidurnya, lalu melepas celananya. Perut sixs pack tubuh Sasuke sedikit membuatnya terpana. "Boxer?"

Sakura tersentak, tapi ia malu. Sasuke yang mengerti segera melepaskan celana boxer yang dikenakan Sakura, lalu menyentuh adik kecilnya.

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh terpana bila melihat tubuh lelaki manapun. Kau hanya akan membuatku terlihat homo." dengus Sasuke.

"Ketiga, kau harus berani memegang milikmu sendiri!" seru Sasuke, menarik tangan kekar Sakura untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri. "Kau harus mengocoknya seperti ini." ucap Sasuke, mencontohkan.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya saat melakukan perintah Sasuke, namun dengan terpejamnya matanya kini malah memberikan sensasi lebih ketika rasa nikmat yang berawal dari organ intimnya mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ini namanya _oral sex_, kau bisa melakukan ini bila milikmu terbangun. Ah iya, kau juga harus jauhi video ataupun hal-hal berbau porno apalagi bila ada yang menawarimu, tolak!" perintah Sasuke. Sementara di telinga Sakura, suara Sasuke hanya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Tampaknya Sakura sudah mulai menjiwai perannya sebagai laki-laki dan mulai mahir untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri. Rasanya sangat nikmat sekali dan tubuhnya seakan melayang. Hingga ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang perlahan mengalir menuju ujung organ intimnya ketika ia semakin cepat mengocok.

Sasuke tampak cengo melihat ekspresi yang Sakura buat di wajahnya saat ini. Wajahnya memanas melihat ekspresi itu, membuatnya merasa tahu ekspresi penuh kenikmatannya ketika ia melakukan ritualnya saat masih menjadi laki-laki. Yah setidaknya sampai ia belum bertukar tubuh dengan Sakura.

"_Engh._.." erang Sakura cukup kencang sampai-sampai membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan sudah melihat banyak sperma tercecer di lantai. Sakura sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ya, sepertinya ada beberapa perubahan untuk rencana awal.

"Cepat kau masuk ke dalam bathup." perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurutinya, ia berjalan lemas dan masuk ke dalam bathup dengan aroma daun mint. Matanya terpejap, sementara tangannya masih tetap memegang adik kecilnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, antara aneh dan err... ah sudahlah.

Pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang kemana-mana. Kenapa bisa ia mengalami ini? Apa karena ia selalu membuat perempuan menangis ya? Sasuke menatap tubuhnya yang kini sedang bersandar pada bathup.

Hari ini, ia akan mandi dengan tubuh perempuan. Memikirkannya membuat darahnya mengalir dan berpusat pada wajahnya. Beberapa fantasy liarnya mulai menguasai otaknya.

_'Clup'  
_  
Sasuke ikut menyelupkan badannya ke dalam bathup. Sakura memandanginya yang telanjang bulat. Jantung Sakura terasa berdebar-debar menatap tubuh polosnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menyerang. Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan dalam hati kalau ia tidak boleh memperkosa tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu, apa yang bisa Sakura perbuat sekarang?

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" panggil Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Saat kamu terbangun di kamarku. Dan bagaimana kamu bisa tiba-tiba menghampiri tubuhmu di rumahmu?" tanya Sakura, ingin tahu.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jujur, saat terbangun aku sempat tidak percaya dan kaget. Aku bahkan sampai meriksa tubuhmu." seringai Sasuke nampak, diiringi _deathglare_ dari Sakura. Berhubung Sakura berada di tubuh Sasuke, deathglare itu lumayan seram bagi Sasuke di tubuh Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tidak memandangku seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke membuang muka yang sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi takut di wajahnya.

"Huh!?" dengus Sakura, melihat Sasuke membuang muka.

"Kau terlihat cabul." ucap Sasuke, mencoba untuk berbuat jahil lagi karena mungkin gengsi kalau ketahuan takut pada tatapan dari Sakura (lebih tepatnya tubuhnya sendiri).

"Begitukah?" ucap Sakura, tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seringai yang tercipta di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura memajukan badannya, memepetkannya pada Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke blushing, ia seperti merasakan hormon wanita hingga tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dan takut berada di jarak sedekat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" cicit Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tampak bahwa ia seperti mengurung Sasuke. Perlahan kepala dengan rambut ravennya mendekat, dan tepat di telinga Sasuke ia berbisik. "Kau bilang aku cabul heh? Aku seme di sini, dan kau Sas-Uke. Kau uke, jadi..." Sakura menjilat cuping Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memejamkan erat matanya karena malu.

_'Ayolah Sasuke! Kau jadi benar-benar menjiwai sosok perempuan kalau seperti ini! Tapi entah kenapa tubuhku sangat lemas hanya karena dia...'_ batin Sasuke, merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ga keberatan kalau kita melakukan _sexs_." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"A-apa yang kau katakan!" bentaknya. "Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab hah?!" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dirinya mulai berubah, ia benar-benar merasakan hormon wanita, ia merasa malu ketika Sakura mengucapkan itu.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku kan laki-laki." ucap Sakura, enteng.

Sasuke mencibir kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura. _'Sial! Dia berkata seolah-olah dia laki-laki dan aku perempuan.'_

"Hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang cukup menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke refleks menoleh dan memberikan tatapan mutlak untuk Sakura. Sungguh rasanya Sasuke masih belum rela untuk membiarkan tubuhnya dipakai Sakura. Bisa hancur image dinginnya selama ini!

"Hehe... Sasuke, kau seperti perempuan PMS aja." gurau Sakura, menjauhi tubuh Sasuke dan bersandar pada bathup.

_'PMS?'_ batin Sasuke, perlahan-lahan dengan takut-takut dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu di bawahnya. Wajahnya sudah merona sempurna karena kulit Sakura pada dasarnya memang putih.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, kalau bisa disebut demikian. Sakura sedang menikmati rasa hangat dan dingin yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hangat dari air bathup dan dingin dari aroma mintnya. Perlahan Sakura mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya dan sedikit menyenggol Sasuke. Sedikit membuat Sasuke kaget dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya keluar dari air, dan menoleh.

Merasakan senggolan dari Sakura sedikit membuatnya takut, dan melihat Sakura yang seperti menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bathup seperti melihat lampu hijau tanda aman. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa lega dan detak jantungnya yang semula berpacu cepat kini mulai mereda.

"Haaah~" Sakura menarik tubuhnya untuk ke luar bathup. Dan Sasuke masih memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang merona. Entah kenapa saat Sakura keluar dari bathup dan sesuatu di bawah sana bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan Sakura membuat Sasuke merona.

_'Sial! Aku kenapa sih?'_ batin Sasuke, cukup frustasi.

"Aku duluan ya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura, nadanya naik satu oktaf saat mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Sakura sepertinya sudah mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh laki-laki.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

.

**To Be Continue**

AN: Huwaaaaa :D Arigato Gozaimasu! Ch 1 dapet 18 review kereeen / padahal aku newbie dan ini ratem pertama OAO yang bener2 ngejurus #ngok wkwkwk

Thanks for readers gomen ga bias bales satu-satu :3 lagi buru2 di warnet

Review, please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto****  
Hentai Partner by Akasuna Sakurai****  
Rated: M****  
Genre: Romance/Drama****  
Warning: OOC Typo DLDR****  
Sumarry: Karena suatu fenomena aneh mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan menjadi partner berkedok pacar. Seiring waktu berlalu pencarian solusi pun sia-sia. Bagaimana kalau terus seperti ini selamanya?/"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks, hentai!"/"Kalau bicara jangan seenaknya! Kau juga he-hentai!"/RnR**

_**-Chapter 3-**___

Sakura juga Sasuke sedang sibuk menata barang-barang Sasuke yang lumayan banyak. Membawa perabotan dari tempat Sasuke ke Sakura saja sudah harus memakai mobil. Sakura yang berada di tubuh Sasuke merasa kesal ketika harus mengangkut barang-barang yang banyak itu, rata-rata isinya buku, barang elektronik seperti laptop, handphone, playstation, PSP, pemanganggang roti (hanya karena Sakura tidak memilikinya), sampai pada berjubel sweater dan sepatu. Dasar orang kaya!

"Kau membuat rumahku terlihat sempit!" keluh Sakura ketika menata sepatu Sasuke pada rak sepatu yang sudah penuh.

"Maaf, tapi kan yang akan memakai itu nanti kau." balas Sasuke dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu, kalau yang akan memakai semua perabotan Sasuke adalah dirinya, seharusnya yang penting saja yang dibawa ke rumahnya!

Perlahan kepala Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kemasi barang-barang yang jarang kau pakai dan kembalikan ke tempatmu, tinggalkan di sana."

"Ba-baiklah..." ucap Sasuke berjengit melihat tatapan dari mata onyxnya sendiri, benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Awas saja Sakura, kalau tubuh mereka kembali, Sasuke akan menakutinya dengan tatapan itu!

"Kenapa diam saja?" suara yang berat dan tinggi itu kembali mengalun di telinga Sasuke yang segera tersadar.

"Bawel! Kau ce-cepat masak makan siang, kita bahkan belum sa-sarapan." ucap Sasuke mencoba menatap tajam Sakura yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sakura.

Diam-diam Sakura merasa senang ketika menyadari ia bertukar tubuh dengan laki-laki sampai entah kapan itu. Setidaknya Sakura tidak harus merasa sakit lagi. Setidaknya kami-sama benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya itu.

Apalagi sosok yang bertukar tubuh dengannya sepertinya orang yang baik. Mungkin orang itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sosok pria berambut model raven dengan tatapannya yang tajam, tubuh laki-laki itu menenangkan, dan seolah memeluk jiwanya.

"Hoi!"

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh melihat tubuhnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, Kau-melamun-ku-lempar-sepatu.

"Cepat sana! Aku akan masak sayuran－"

"Dan jangan lupakan tomat ya? Jus tomat!" ucap Sasuke, ia tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat kardus berisi beberapa pasang sepatu. Lalu berbalik keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Tomat?" gumam Sakura, memandangi pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh wanitanya, Sasuke mengangkut kardus berisi sepatu dan sandal miliknya, dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobilnya. Setelah selesai menaruh kardus berisi sepatu dan sandal tersebut, Sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sakura, hanya saja ada razia di depan sana. Macet, macet.

"Permisi, bisa saya lihat SIM anda?" tanya sang polisi ketika mobil yang Sasuke kendarai di berhentikan. Sasuke mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan SIMnya, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. SIM, dan dompetnya tertinggal di rumah Sakura! Ia hanya membawa kunci mobil beserta STNK saja.

"Etto..." Sasuke mencoba memutar otak untuk keluar dari masalahnya kini.

"Anda tidak mempunyai SIM tapi nekat mencoba mengemudi?" ucap polisi tersebut, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang amat sangat menusuk.

"Sa-Saya bawa ponsel, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke segera mencari nama Sakura di daftar kontak ponselnya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak punya nomor Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa anda hubungi?" ucap polisi tersebut dengan sinis. Sebagai polisi ia sudah cukup sering menghadapi kasus serupa, jadi ia tidak akan mudah terayu oleh rayuan dalam bentuk apapun.

Sasuke mengacak rambut merah mudanya, membuat polisi yang menahannya heran. Perempuan mana sih yang gemar memperburuk penampilannya dengan mengacak rambutnya sampai sedemikian rupa layaknya Sasuke? Tanpa sadar ia telah membuat image Sakura tampak buruk di depan seorang polisi.

"Karena sudah mengemudi tanpa izin, mobil anda kami tahan. Siapa nama anda?" Sasuke membeku mendengar perkataan sang polisi. Mobilnya ditahan? Oh ayolah, ia hanya tidak membawa SIM, kan?

Melihat wajah garang dari polisi yang menahannya membuat Sasuke menyerah. Sepertinya ia memang harus menyerah. Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan pembelaan kalau dompet saja tidak bawa?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mulai merasa bingung dengan polisi yang menahannya ini, yang malah terdiam bingung.

"Anda sedang mencoba membuat daftar hitam dinama orang lain?" dan wajah polisi tersebut berubah sinis.

Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan Sakura sudah selesai memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang dikirim orangtuanya dari desa. Hari ini ia memasak kare, dan teriyaki.

Tunggu, ia melupakan tomat yang Sasuke pesan sebelum berangkat. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dua jam berlalu, kenapa Sasuke belum kembali ya?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari pendingin, mengambil beberapa tomat untuk ia olah sebagai jus. Ah, ada lemon, gimana rasanya ya kalau jus tomat dicampur lemon?

Senyum Sakura mengembang, merasa rasa penasarannya mencoba mendorongnya untuk membuat percobaan. Ah masa bodo dengan Sasuke.

Satu jam berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan Sasuke masih belum kembali. Sebenarnya dia kemana sih?

Sakura menatap jus tomat yang sudah tidak dingin lagi, begitu pula dengan makanan yang sudah ia tata di meja makan.

"Sasuke, kau menyebalkan." gumam Sakura, meminum jus tomatnya lebih dulu.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk makan siang duluan. Baru saja ia mengambil nasi dari penanak nasi, sampai suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh ke arah ruang tamu.

"Apa liat-liat?!" Sakura berjengit ngeri melihat penampilan tubuhnya yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya di dapur.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada penampilanku?!" Sakura buru-buru merapihkan rambut merah mudanya yang tampak kusut. Sasuke terlihat teramat badmood meraih jus tomat di meja dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Aku lapar, tolong menyingkirlah." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar khasnya. Sakura terdiam menatap tubuhnya yang sukses membuatnya tabjub dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ditampilkannya.

"Kenapa menatapku?" tanya Sasuke, ia sudah menyendok nasi dan hendak melumurinya dengan kare.

Sakura menggeleng, dan tersenyum turut menyiramkan kare di atas nasinya. "Nanti ceritakan ya?"

"Hn." dengan sebuah gumaman dari Sasuke, mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura dengan kaos putih bertuliskan _'Life for Music'_ dengan celana pendek selutut, dan jangan lupakan headset yang menutupi kedua telinganya, penampilan simpel tapi mampu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Ternyata memakai pakaian sederhana bisa terlihat keren dan rapi juga ya?

"Hey?" Sakura mendekat, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, yah sebenarnya wajahnya sih.

"Bisa ikut aku? Sebagai penjamin."

"Ha? Kemana?" Sakura ikut memakai sepatu sandal. Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya, tampaknya Sakura ingin sekali ikut dirinya pergi keluar, bahkan sebelum ia menjawab kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kantor polisi."

"Ha?"

Sasuke diam. Memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk berfikir atau lebih tepatnya mengingat apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

"Eh? Kau ada urusan di sana?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Mobilku ditahan, lupa bawa SIM."

"Terus?"

"Polisinya ga percayaan, butuh satu jam buat yakinin kalau mobilku bukan mobil curian, cih!"

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa membayangkan wajah badmood Sasuke saat berdebat dengan polisi.

"Pasti wajahmu lucu, Sas!" ucap Sakura, masih tertawa.

"Lebih tepatnya, **'wajahmu'**." sinis Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

"Ah, iya ya." tampaknya Sakura kembali sadar bahwa ia salah bayangin wajah badmood tadi. Sekarang pikirannya penuh akan terkaan wajah _badmood_nya saat berdebat dengan polisi. Oh tidak, ia bahkan tidak pernah berurusan sekalipun dengan polisi.

Pencemaran nama baik!

"Polisinya nanya nama tidak?" Sakura menyenggol Sasuke.

"Nanya." jawab singkat Sasuke, ia berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang ikutan berdiri.

"Terus, jawab apa?" Sasuke merasakan tatapan polisi yang berhadapan dengannya tadi siang saat melihat tatapan Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Ha?"

"Sasuke."

"Yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Mereka saling pandang.

"Tapi dia tidak mempercayainya."

Seketika Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya. Sepolos itu kah Sasuke? Lalu kemana Sasuke yang merencanakan sedemikian rupa agar tinggal bersama?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya, dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tidak ada kok, ayo ke kantor polisi."

.

.

.

Makan es krim dimalam hari, ditemani seseorang yang sejak tadi memandangi langit, rasanya nyaman. Baru saja ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sahabatnya untuk menyampaikan izin tidak masuk beberapa hari. Sedang orang di sebelahnya hanya mengatakan ia tidak peduli.

Larut dalam es krim masing-masing, keduanya tampak tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat keduanya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Sasuke? Sakura-chan?"

Merasa terpanggil, keduanya menoleh ke asal suara.

Pemuda pirang, dengan kacamata frame hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya, menatap terkejut pada mereka.

"Deidara-nii!" seru Sakura di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura terdiam.

"..." pemuda yang dipanggil Deidara pun juga terdiam.

"..." Sakura yang merasa aneh ikutan diam.

Oke, satu kesalahan, satu kesalahan.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah, sambil diam-diam merutuki Sakura dalam hatinya. Sementara Sakura segera bersikap selayaknya tidak ada apa-apa barusan, setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Deidara pun hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Maaf, Deidara-nii. Sasuke sedang aku hukum untuk meniru sikapku hehe..." Sasuke mulai beracting sebagai Sakura.

"Eeeeh?" Deidara jelas terkejut mendapati kenyataan seorang Uchiha mau dihukum supaya _OOC_, terlebih lagi Sakura lah yang menghukumnya.

"Hn." Sakura mencoba meniru gaya Sasuke biasanya, meskipun di keningnya keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Oh Tuhan, baru sehari mereka kenal dan saling belajar kebiasaan kenapa sudah diberikan cobaan?

.

.

**To Be Continue**

AN: O.O/ Diputuskan! FF ini update sebulan sekali dalam waktu yang tak tentu Insya Allah xD Huehehe Lupa ngabarin, FF ini M nya just for save ya :p

Gimana? Gimana? Kurang asik? Kurang panjang? :O

Gomennasai, mengetik di handphone itu bikin ngantuk x3 jadi ga bisa lebih dari 1,5k tapi FF ini kurang dari segitu deh kayaknya :/

**Osh! Bales Review untuk yang non-login:**

**Eet gitu: **sepertinya tidak :3

**Natsumo Kagerou: **Gomen yang ini juga kayaknya pendek u,u ngetik di hp Cuma mampu 1,5k u,u hehe anggep aja gitu, sasu berambut pink, saku berpantat ayam xD

**Pinky Kyukyu: **iya :3 Sakura punya alasan buat berfikiran pengen jadi cowok. Meskipun ga rela tapi yang penting jadi cowok fufufu, Sasukenya seneng udah mainstream :p

**Anonymous: **makasih udah review :D hehe gomen ne di ff ini ga niat bikin lemon un x3

**Special thanks for:**

**Milkyeays99, LastMelodya, Luca Marvell, NaruFhia Uchiha, Farberawz, yamaneko achil, chy-nyan, haru no baka, Francoeur, GraceAnnesh, Lhylia Kiryu, KimRyeona19.**


End file.
